1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a station device and a method for checking communication performance thereof, and more particularly, to a station device which can check communication performance at various locations of a wireless access point, and a method for checking communication performance thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As demand for mobile devices such as laptop computers or personal digital assistants (PDAs) increases, wireless local area networks (WLANs) for wireless communication through radio signals or an infrared signals are widely used.
The WLAN enables users to have enhanced mobility. However, WLAN communication performance is susceptible to environmental factors in comparison with a wired LAN.
In a related-art method for measuring communication performance using a WLAN, a server transmits a packet to a client via a wireless access point and receives the packet returning from the client via the wireless access point.
However, there is a problem in that the related-art method requires both the server and the client in order to measure the communication performance.
Also, there is a need for a method for measuring communication performance in an improved manner and for checking an optimal location of a wireless access point using the measured communication performance.